


Muse

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crafting was an art, and Sera was her muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Musa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626742) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 13. [here now](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/2763.html)

Crafting was an art, and Sera was her muse. She inspired the most exquisite designs, that united form and function in unusual ways, much like the woman herself. Dagna could say many wonderful things about Sera, but the best compliment she could ever pay her was that she was fun, and that fun leaked to everyone around her and, in turn, everything they did. And although Sera had no love for the same magic that truly captured Dagna’s fascination, Dagna couldn’t help but feel inspired by her unique beauty and carefree way, and use that to craft her finest creations.


End file.
